


Bizarre Love Triangle [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: Club Vivid, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: I'm feeling like I never should.





	Bizarre Love Triangle [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Made for VividCon 2017 - Club Vivid  
> Warnings: Graphic Violence, Sexual Violence, Physical Triggers, Other: torture, medical trauma

**Music:** "Bizarre Love Triangle '94"  
**Artist:** New Order  
**File Info:** 2:50, zipped MP4 (H.264) and streaming  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/?p=379&preview=true) | [DW](http://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/308104.html) | [Tumblr](http://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/163925699336/deadpool-fanvid-bizarre-love-triangle-by)

****


End file.
